Una mala apuesta
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: Había sido una mala idea y lo sabía. No tuvo que aceptar la apuesta pero había dejado que el orgullo y la arrogancia hablaran por él.


Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de Higasa Akai creadora del manga.

Disfruten.

* * *

Se miraba detenidamente en el espejo, la luz del día le pegaba en el rostro iluminando y remarcando más el color de sus ojos. No parecía él, bueno en realidad sí, su expresión y facciones le delataban.

Definitivamente había sido una apuesta tonta y mala. No tuvo que haberla aceptado.

¿De qué era la apuesta? Simple, debía de pasar su próximo examen con un mínimo de 45 aciertos o tendría que ponerse un vestido.

—Licht... Me la pagarás —Dijo con voz furiosa y con un sonrojo en su mejillas.

Se hubiera podido ahorrar todo eso si se hubiera tragado su orgullo y arrogancia en cuanto su hermano pequeño le dijo que era obvio que no aceptaría, algo que interpretó que era una forma de decirle gallina.

— _¡Aceptó! —Grito mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente._

— _¿Eh? —la risa de Licht desapareció un poco para cambiar a una expresión sorprendida._

— _He dicho que aceptó... —Hizo una breve pausa —Aceptó la apuesta._

— _Leonhard no es necesario que aceptes sólo era una broma de Licht... —Alegó Bruno mientras fulminaba con una mirada a este._

 _Su hermano mayor, el príncipe Kai sólo los observaba en silencio mientras se llevaba otro bocado de comida a la boca._

— _¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Licht._

— _Sí y no sólo el vestido sino que también haré que me cepillen el cabello, como también el maquillaje y los zapatos. Pero si saco esos puntos serás tú el que haga todo esto._

— _Vale —le había contestado con un sonrisa burlona._

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, con un vestido puesto de color azul claro el cual tenía un escote no muy pronunciado, bastante leve. Tenía una caída en los hombros con una ligera manga la cual contaba con un encaje blanco el cual también se encontraba entre los olanes del vestido.

—Ampón... Muy Ampón... —Dijo frente al espejo aún sonrojado.

Lo sentía pesado, bastante. ¿Cómo las mujeres podían aguantar esos vestidos? Con razón su prima Beatrix no los usaba.

¿Cómo había logrado ponérselo? Le había tenido que pedir ayuda a Helene y muy apenado le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie.

El cabello lo tenía agarrado con un moño del color de vestido, azul. Sentía como la tela de este tocaba su espalda de lo largo que era, era un tacto agradable. A los lados de la cara le habían dejado unos mechones, se podría decir que su fleco lo había respetado.

El maquillaje era muy poco a decir verdad, la chica había considerado que no era necesario ponerle mucho. En los pómulos le había puesto un ligero tono rosa que quedaba con su tono de piel y un labial claro del mismo tono.

Traía un collar de perlas el cual le incomodaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a traer algo en el cuello y tampoco le había gustado la sensación de que estaba frío cuando se lo puso Helen.

Los zapatos eran unas zapatillas aperladas con aproximadamente ocho centímetros de alto. No le molestaban... Al menos no mucho.

Soltó un suspiro Helen se había ido hacía media hora, era la hora del desayuno ya y él no se atrevía a salir, estaba a punto de no hacerlo, no quería que lo vieran así. Pero debía de cumplir con su palabra.

—Debí de hacerle caso a mi querido hermano Bruno... —se lamentó un poco más antes de salir de la habitación con una que otra dificultad a la hora de caminar.

(...)

— ¿Creen que Leo—nii en serio se ponga el vestido y todo eso? —preguntó el más pequeño de los príncipes.

—No lo sé, espero que no. Está vez te has pasado Licht.

— ¡No hice nada! –replicó.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Bruno enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, pero tampoco se lo tenía que tomar tan en serio...

— ¿En serio crees que no se lo tomaría en serio? Sabes cómo se pone perfectamente cuando le hablas de calificaciones.

—Lo que pasa es que le estas pasando lo amargado —le dijo para después mostrarle la lengua.

— ¿Que dijiste? —Bruno se levantó de su lugar golpeando la mesa con las manos.

—Lo que escuchaste —Licht imitó su reacción.

— No peleen — dijo Kai con voz predominante.

—Lo siento Kai—nii...

—Lo siento Kai...

Y los dos volvieron a sentarse apenados, esperando la llegada de Leonhard, lo cual no tardó mucho ya que en cuestión de segundos se encontraba entrando al comedor.

Sus hermanos se quedaron impactados al verlo, debían de admitir que si Leonhard fuera una chica sería una muy linda.

Este al notar que lo veían se puso rojo cual tomate, se sentía tan avergonzado, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Quería desaparecer.

—Bu... Buenos días —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—Buenos días —respondieron sus hermanos al unísono.

Y no dijeron nada más por el resto del desayuno, fue hasta ese momento que Licht se animó a hablar.

—Te ves preciosa el día de hoy hermana —y empezó a reír.

— ¡Licht! —le regaño el tercer príncipe.

—Leonhard... Lindo.

—Leonhard, sabes que no tenías que hacerlo ¿Verdad? —le pregunto mientras lo miraba, trago algo de saliva para poder contestar.

—Di mi palabra querido hermano Bruno, además una apuesta es una apuesta.

—Exacto, esa es la actitud Leo—nii. No seas un agua fiestas Bru—nii.

—No... —El tercer príncipe se tragó sus palabras, no quería pelear con Licht —Como sea ¿Cuánto tiempo debe de usar el vestido?

—Todo el día.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca dijiste nada de que debería de pasar todo el día así!

—No crees que sería algo tonto que sólo te lo pusieras un par de horas con todo el trabajo que realizó Helene para arreglarte —Alegó su hermano pequeño.

Y tenía razón, sería algo malagradecido con todo lo que se tardó y dedicó la chica para arreglarlo bien, dejando algunas labores sólo para ayudarle con la tonta apuesta.

—Podrías... Pasar el día en tu cuarto...

—Cierto, ninguna parte de la apuesta decía que debías de andar por el palacio así, si no quieres...—secundó Bruno.

—Cierto... —aunque le hubiera gustado agregar "Aunque muchos ya me vieron de camino para acá"

Y dirigió su mirada al quinto príncipe como buscando su aprobación.

—Sí, digo jamás dijimos algo de pasear por el palacio con el vestido puesto.

(...)

Al término del desayuno todos se levantaron y acordaron que pasarían ese día con Leonhard para darle apoyo y pudiera aguantar el día. Aunque en realidad este hubiera preferido estar sólo.

Lo único que agradecía es que ese día no tenían clases ya que era el día libre de Heine, si este lo viera se moriría definitivamente de la pena.

Y así transcurrió la mayor parte del día, todos en la habitación del cuarto príncipe, leyendo, hablando, jugando cartas o ajedrez, la primera había logrado que el tercer y quinto príncipe estuvieran de nuevo a punto de pelear pero se habían detenido cuando Kai les regaño por segunda vez en el día.

(...)

Se encontraban de regreso a su cuarto después de haber comido, de ahí lo dejarían y podría quitarse ese maldito vestido y todo lo demás.

¿Por qué si dijeron que todo el día lo debía de traer? Bueno Licht había dicho en la comida que ya había sido suficiente, que se había divertido suficiente.

Lo cual hizo que se llevará un regaño de parte de Bruno, su hermano pequeño ya no quería discutir con él, más bien ya no quería que Kai les llamara la atención de nuevo así que sólo se limitó a enseñarle la lengua.

Pensando en esto el cuarto príncipe no se percató quien estaba caminando hacia ellos.

— ¡Maestro!

—Buenas tardes príncipes —dijo Heine Wittgenstein, el tutor real.

—Hola profe —le saludo Licht mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Profesor... Buenas tardes...

Este se le quedó viendo detenidamente a cada uno hasta que reparó en Leonhard con una mirada curiosa.

—Oh discúlpeme no la había visto, mucho gusto Heine Wittgenstein, soy el tutor real de los príncipes.

Y con esto Licht se echó a reír y después de unos segundos se encontraba rojo por la risa, Bruno sólo se tapó la boca y volteó a otro lado mientras que su hermano Kai abrió los ojos como platos.

Y Leonhard... Él estaba más rojo que una manzana.

—No entiendo que está pasando...

El peli rojo estaba algo confundido, sólo se había presentado ¿Por qué los príncipes reaccionaron así? Volteó a ver a la joven y se dio cuenta de algo.

Sus facciones, su forma de mirar, sus ojos... La chica frente a él no era nada más ni nada menos que el cuarto príncipe.

—Príncipe Leonhard...

— ¿Si? —Estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¿Por qué está vestido así?

—Por una apuesta que hicimos Heinecito —Licht había parado de reír, al menos un poco.

— ¿Una apuesta?

—Una tontería de Licht, Maestro. —El castaño tomó la palabra —Leonhard debía de sacar 45 aciertos en el examen que le haría o si no se pondría un vestido y todo lo demás...

—Y Leonhard... La perdió.

El tutor sólo se les quedo viendo detenidamente, dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y se acomodó los lentes.

— ¿Y cuándo fue el examen?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Heine? —pregunto rápidamente Leonhard.

—Yo no le he hecho ningún examen, se lo voy a hacer pero mañana.

— ¡¿Cómo!?

—Sí, lo que le di el otro día y califique era sólo un ejercicio ¿Por qué pensó que se trataba de un examen?

—Pero... ¡Tú nos dijiste que nos harías un examen!

—Sí, pero ya le dije que es mañana.

Todos se quedaron estáticos excepto el príncipe de cabellos largos que empezaba a retroceder lentamente.

—Licht... tú me...

Y este salió corriendo mientras reía, al parecer Bruno ya no era él único víctima de sus bromas.

(...)

Después de cambiarse a su ropa Leonhard fue a la habitación de Licht, donde ya se encontraban sus hermanos junto a Heine, no se podría decir que lo regañaron. El único que lo regaño fue Bruno.

Al parecer el quinto príncipe había escuchado cuando Heine le dijo a su hermano que le daría unos ejercicios al día siguiente y después le haría un examen a los dos días al igual que a todos sus hermanos, pero este no estaba poniendo atención alguna así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

Cuando este le había preguntado sobre si el pelirrojo le había dicho algo de un examen aprovecho y le dio la información al revés, todo el tiempo que Licht se la paso diciendo que no había hecho nada era lo contrario, había hecho y mucho. Un plan bastante pensado y planificado había alegado su tutor.

Salió mejor de lo que esperaba cuando ninguno de sus otros hermanos había dicho nada al respecto. Ya que Heine no le avisaba a ninguno de los exámenes sólo a Leonhard, así que todos (menos Licht) tomaron esos ejercicios como un examen.

Ahora el cuarto príncipe entendía la sonrisa burlona de su hermanos cuando acepto la apuesta. Y también había llegado a la conclusión de que este llegaba a ser muy buen actor.

Al final fue algo de lo que se rieron en los siguientes días, hasta Heine aunque lo ocultaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola de nuevo.

Quiero confesar que me divertí mucho escribiendo y... Escribiendo algo en este fandom que no sea triste, vaya, creo que eso es nuevo (No se acostumbren).

Este fic vino a mi mente en cuanto vi a Leonhard con vestido y me pregunte _¿Por qué no?_ y he aquí. Espero les sacara al menos una risa.

Nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer.


End file.
